


Invite Your Friends

by Jamz24



Series: Slutty Evak [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Evak Advent Calendar, Evak Smut, Exhibitionism, Happy Valentine's Day!, Humour, Isak has unfinished business with Jonas, Josak - Freeform, Josak smut, M/M, Magnus has a crush on Even it's canon, Mahdi is a baby, No connection at all tho it's just porn lmao, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, SKAM, Shameless Smut, Skam Boysquad, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamz24/pseuds/Jamz24
Summary: Part 2 of Slutty Evak series: The boy squad watch Even and Isak make out at a party and can't resist joining in ...For the fabulous empty_venom, inspired by her advent series, tho she got to it b4 me in her advent fic lmaoooo. Y'all may have seen this posted elsewhere, but it was originally written for A03 so I finally got round to putting it up here hehe





	Invite Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empty_venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'll be just yours (i can give you want you need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094445) by [empty_venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom). 



> If you don't like teen boysquad sucking each others’ cocks WITH SUBTLE HUMOUR this is probably NOT the fic for you! Otherwise ... enjoy!!!

 

“Babe,” whispers Isak into Even’s ear. “Babe, they’re watching again.”

They’re at  _that_  stage at a party – grinding up against each other on a sofa, breath coming thick and fast, hands slipping under the waistbands of each other’s jeans. Usually by this stage people would be shouting  _get a room_  over at them, or whooping them on with wild encouragement until they grab their coats and leave; but this is one of Jonas’s stoner parties where everyone’s more interested in smoking and talking than who’s kissing who, and it’s for that reason that Isak’s suddenly clocked their small group of attentive watchers sitting around their corner of the room. 

“Don’t stop,” says Magnus, eyes glassy, and not just from the drugs. “Don’t mind us.”

“Yeah, just pretend we’re not here,” drawls Jonas, taking a deep hit from the bong and passing it to Mahdi. “As you were.”

Isak scowls at them, and Even moves his tongue out of Isak’s ear enough to whisper back. “Let them. We’re used to an audience, right?”

“Yeah, but these are my  _friends_ ,” begins Isak, somewhat embarrassed, but Even slides his hand up Isak’s back underneath his shirt. “Why not give them something worth watching, then?”

Even’s got a bit of a  _you and your friend_  kink, and Isak’s got a bit of a sex in public kink, and really, the two go together a bit  _too_  well. And he’s really drunk, and really high, just like everyone here; Jonas’s new brand of bud that he’s gotten in specially for the party is hitting all of them pretty hard right now. 

He can’t focus on much besides the man beside him so he sighs and turns his attention back to Even’s lips; he’s been biting and sucking on them for a while now, and they’re starting to look swollen and sore, just the way he likes them. 

“God, Issy’s got a real nipping kink,” says Mahdi, his voice slurring. “I always thought he would be the bottom.”

“He’s totally the bottom,” says Jonas, blowing out a cloud of smoke. “Come on, look at him.” 

“I thought they took turns,” said Mahdi. “Isn’t that what everyone’s meant to do these days? Make it fair, or something?”

Even giggles into his ear and Isak grins back; he loves the sound of his boyfriend enjoying himself. 

“They’re talking such bullshit,” he whispers drunkenly. “I’ve never seen them so stoned.”

“Sit on me,” mutters Even, pushing himself down on the sofa so Isak can straddle him. “Come on, baby. Let’s give them a bit of a show.”

And Even is pretty drunk and pretty high himself, and there really doesn’t seem a good reason why not, so Isak slides a leg over his hips, and Even’s hands come up to cup his ass, squeezing and stroking. It’s pretty intense, and Isak can’t help but moan a little and rock himself back and forth for a while. He leans forward to tongue up and down Even’s slender neck, pushing his ass up into Even’s big hands, feeling his half-unbuttoned jeans slip and slide showing fragments of bare flesh. 

“Oh my God,” says Magnus, muffled, from somewhere close by. “Do you think they’re actually going to do it?”

Magnus is always watching them, thinks Isak – looking intently whenever he sees them touching each other, and it’s common when they’re making out at school to look over Even’s shoulder to see Magnus standing transfixed in the corner. 

Even leans his head back and gives Magnus one of his best smiles. “Enjoying the view, Mags?”

Magnus’s cheeks pink up slightly, and he grins back in his puppy-dog style. “Sorry, man. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You’re not making  _me_  feel uncomfortable,” says Even softly. “How about you, baby?”

Isak’s too out of it to analyse his feelings right now; he only knows that he feels hard and horny, and sitting astride Even is doing very little to calm that down. Even bucks up against him slightly with a teasing grin, and he can’t resist grinding back down a bit, and then a  _lot_ ; and then as their hips start to move together and hit that synchronicity they do so well, he supposes as long as he doesn’t actually have to  _look_  at Magnus, he guesses he can handle him being there a little longer. 

Magnus’s breath comes hard and sharp, and he leans his cheek on his hand to steady his view. “Fuck,” he says, his voice hoarse. “This is quite something. Do you guys ever – ”

“Mags, we said you could watch a bit, not interview us,” snaps Isak, and Even reaches up to stroke his hair. “You want to leave, baby, or stay here awhile?”

Even’s eyes are lit; he’s  _enjoying_  this, Isak can tell, he’s often brought up Isak’s friends during sex, so he knows it really does something for him –  but still he appreciates his boyfriend checking in with him with the knowledge they can stop any second. He isn’t  _not_  enjoying it – they’ve had sex plenty of times in clubs and public toilets with people watching – but it’s just kind of  _annoying_  having Magnus rambling on. He shoots a quick glance around Jonas’s living room; it’s late and they’re pretty much the only people left. 

It’s at that point he clocks Jonas watching him intently from the armchair, his eyes half-closed, his mouth half-open. There’s something about his concentrated gaze that makes all the blood suddenly flow to Isak’s groin. 

“No, let’s carry on a bit,” he murmurs, feeling horny and mischievous. “As long as people keep their mouths shut.”

He’s really aware of Jonas’s hard stare as he rolls his hips over Even’s crotch and draws a line with his finger down his boyfriend’s stomach. He’s pretty aware how he feels about  _this_ turn of events; although his first crush on Jonas was 100% unrequited, he’s noticed how much Jonas has changed since he got together with Even. Underneath his friend’s habitual chill, he’s certainly been  _looking_  at Isak more, often with a fond smile these days, other times with a keen gaze that Isak hasn’t been able to define – until now. 

“Want to take your shirt off?” whispers Even, and fuck, yeah, why not, Isak is pulling away to lean coquettishly over him, back arched. “Unbutton it for me then.”

“Wow I think it’s game on,” says Mahdi, awed. “Looks like I owe you a tenner, Magnus.”

“I’d happily pay to watch  _all_  of this,” says Magnus, awed, shuffling a little closer. 

Even sits up to flick the buttons of Isak’s shirt open and eases it over his shoulders, kissing him showily. It isn’t the most practical way to take off a shirt, but it’s certainly good for the visuals to judge from the general intake of breath from their audience. 

“Holy fuck,” says Jonas explosively, taking another hit. “I really can’t believe I’m watching this.”

 _I bet you can_ , thinks Isak wickedly to himself,  _I bet you’ve thought about it loads._

He’s pretty sure that Magnus has a crush on Even, and he now knows that Jonas – is at least  _interested_  in his and Even’s relationship, although he hasn’t seen his friend be as blatant as this before. He blames the weed, and inwardly he thanks Jonas’s new dealer from the bottom of his heart. 

Isak’s bare arms slide around Even’s neck as his boyfriend whispers, “What do you want to do, baby?”

“I think it’s time to get the party started,” murmurs back Isak into his ear. “Give Magnus a bit of a treat.”

Even’s face flushes with delight and he raises his eyebrows as he stares searchingly into Isak’s face. “You’re OK with that?”

Isak nods, blurrily, as his fingers start to fumble with Even’s zipper. “Yeah. I think you should – educate him a little.”

Even leans back, arms behind his head, face alight with anticipation, as Isak pushes his boyfriend’s T-shirt up to reveal his chest. He loves the way his boyfriend’s body looks; long and lean with a smooth chest and stomach, and he runs his hands all over it, tonguing at Even’s sensitive nipples which makes him cry out a little. He eases Even’s jeans over his hips until he can see the hard bulge in his boxers, seemingly grown to an obscene size through his underwear.

“Jesus,” says Magnus, a little shakily. “This is amazing.”

“OK, guys, I’mma bounce,” says Mahdi gruffly. “Things are kind of taking off here.”

“What the fuck, Mahdi?” says Magnus incredulously. “Front row tickets to the greatest show on earth and you’re  _leaving_?”

Mahdi shrugs. “It’s just, I’m not gay, so it’s kind of awkward – ”

“I’m not gay, either,” says Magnus, grinning, “what the fuck has that to do with anything?” He passes Mahdi the bong. “Take another hit, then it won’t be awkward at all.”

Even rolls his head dreamily to the side to fix Magnus with his blue eyes. “You want to come a little closer, babe?”

Magnus doesn’t hesitate, credit to him, and wriggles forward, breathing heavily. Even reaches out a finger and strokes the side of the other boy’s face, glancing carefully over at Isak as he does so with the flicker of a question in his eyes. It’s always up to Isak to OK anything they do with other people, and it’s usually Isak who gives the invitation. 

“Ever kissed a guy, Mags?” asks Isak as he strokes the hard bulge jutting through Even’s boxers provocatively, and Magnus shakes his head dazedly, his eyes dark and hot. “Wanna try it?”

“Who?” croaks Magnus, confused. “You, or – ” and his voice breaks off as Even slides a hand around to cup his cheek and draws him slowly in. 

Isak’s watched his boyfriend kiss other people since they’ve been together, always with his permission, and he can’t deny, it  _does_  something for him. Even’s a  _beautiful_ kisser, there’s not many people that could be said for, his soft lips curling around Magnus’s, his eyes closed in blissful enjoyment, fingertips roaming slowly around his face. And yes, there’s always a sharp prick of jealousy at seeing his boyfriend with another guy, but there’s also a hard, sexual excitement there at seeing Even getting off, and at the base of it all, a really deep wellspring of trust; Even loves him and he loves Even, and playing around with other guys doesn’t damage what they have. They’d never do anything behind each other’s backs or without each other’s absolute consent, and in that case – what’s the harm?

“Woah, Mags,” mutters Mahdi after some minutes, “looks like it’s finally happening for you, huh?”

Magnus splutters and pulls back from Even slightly. “Shut  _up_  Mahdi, you don’t have to  _tell_  everyone.”

“It’s OK, Mags, it was kind of obvious,” says Isak kindly; Magnus is blushing deep red with embarrassment which is a first for him; maybe he’ll shut the fuck up now. He strokes down his boyfriend’s stomach with his fingers, hooking them inside his boxers to feel his cock leap against his knuckles. “Kiss him again for me, babe.”

Even kisses him again and Magnus rolls with it, hand coming round to pull at Even’s hair while Even’s arms wind around the younger boy’s neck. Isak can’t see his boyfriend’s face now, but he can feel that his cock is rock hard under his hand, so he grinds a little on it with his ass, enjoying Even’s immediate physical response which is to groan and roll his hips helplessly. 

“Ok, well, I think I’m gonna go, guys – ”

Mahdi’s suddenly very close, reaching for his jacket, his eyes looking hot and hazy, and Isak doesn’t  _want_  him to go, so he leans over and touches his mouth on Mahdi’s. His lips are very soft; almost as soft as Even’s, and Mahdi jumps, looking like a frightened faun. 

Isak grins. “It’s ok, Mahdi, you don’t  _have_  to.”

“Yeah, just like I said, I’m not gay – ” starts Mahdi, before Isak kisses him again, this time with  _tongue_ , and Mahdi lets out a muffled gasp but he doesn’t pull away. Isak is just angling him around for a deeper kiss when he feels a pair of strong warm arms clasp around his waist from behind.

“What the fuck, Issy?” asks Jonas in his ear. “I was your number one choice, wasn’t I?”

Isak turns and looks at him. His friend is smiling in that wide, stoned way he has, but even the copious amounts of weed aren’t disguising the sharp glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. Jonas is looking at him hard and –  _possessively_? 

He tips his head back and smiles archly. “Mahdi’s bumped you off top spot, I’m afraid.”

“Does that mean I’m number two now?” asks Magnus, muffled, from somewhere next to him. 

“Fuck off Jonas,” mutters Mahdi thickly, grazing his lips near Isak’s ear. “You missed your chance, man.”

Jonas leans in. “I think that’s unlikely,” he whispers as he tilts Isak’s chin up by the tips of his fingers and licks up his neck, hard and wet. Isak’s eyes fly open as he feels Jonas’s hot breath coursing over his throat, and the dusky smell of his skin suddenly enveloping him. “Jonas –” he starts to stammer before his friend slides a thumb over his cheek and turns it into a hot, open-mouthed kiss, tongue searching deep, one hand sliding up to grip the back of his neck. 

It’s so immediate, so  _greedy_ , that Isak lets out a whimper as his friend explores his mouth to his fullest satisfaction. When Jonas finally releases him with a smug, dirty look, he’s almost lost the power of speech. 

“Okaaaaay,” says Mahdi, “I’m starting to feel like a third wheel here, so –” and Isak can’t think of anything else to do apart from slip his arm back around Mahdi’s neck and kiss him again. As he does so, he feels Jonas’s fingers rubbing circles on his hips impatiently, and when he comes up for air from Mahdi, Jonas is there to pull his face around and claim a repeat of  _his_  kiss in turn, which seems even harder and more urgent than the first. And after that Mahdi is nuzzling into his ear for more, and Jonas is breathing demandingly against the back of his neck, and for a few luscious minutes he loses track of time as he kisses one after the other.

Isak is starting to feel  _achingly_  slutty. Kissing two guys at once while straddled over his boyfriend’s bursting dick is really the hottest fucking thing he’s done in his life, and part of his mind is really  _reeeeaaaaally_  grateful that they’re all so fucking stoned. 

Oh fuck – his  _boyfriend_  – 

He pulls back from Jonas’s deep and enveloping kiss to see Even watching him uncertainly over Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus has moved on to necking Even rapturously, hand moving dreamily up and down his chest and stomach, and although his boyfriend’s cheeks are flushed with excitement he’s also looking a bit discomfited at the sight of Isak kissing Jonas. Isak hasn’t checked in with Even first, he’d totally forgotten – which would usually be fine between them – but Even  _knows_ , knows all about his old painful crush on Jonas, in long, exhaustive detail. 

“Babe, is this okay?” whispers Isak, and Even nods, somewhat taken aback. “If it’s what you want, baby,” he whispers back, and Isak feels a tiny, distant pang – kissing other guys is one thing, but kissing someone who you used to have a massive thing for – it’s a bit different.

“Sorry, man,” says Jonas apologetically, to Even. “I thought it was kind of a free party, the way things were going.”

Even manages a grin. “It’s okay, bro,” he says, but Isak knows it  _isn’t_  okay, this situation is the kind of thing that could open up a huge gap in Even’s insecurities. Magnus might have a crush on Even but they both know it isn’t going to change anything between  _them_. Isak isn’t threatened by Magnus in the same way as Even might justifiably be threatened by Jonas. It’s one of their most basic ground rules. Sex with other people is cool;  _feelings_  for other people isn’t. 

But one of the things that Isak has always loved about Jonas is his friend’s ability to understand stuff without a word being said. Whatever his sexual curiosity towards Isak, his first concern is making Even comfortable about it first. 

“I think your boy is being a bit of a slut, actually,” Jonas says to Even meaningfully. “I think you should get him in line.”

The corners of Even’s mouth pick up into a wide, delighted smile. “He is being really slutty, actually,” he says, and Isak can literally feel his boyfriend’s mood lightening. “Just the way I like him.”

“Don’t stop!” groans Magnus desperately into Even’s neck as Even starts to sit up. “Can’t we keep going? Can’t we just – ”

“Hang on in there, Mags,” says Jonas, grinning. “Issy’s gonna get – ”

Isak jerks forward from the sudden slap on his ass from Even. His boyfriend spanks hard, and he can’t restrain a petulant “Ow!”

“Going to leave that boy hanging, are you, you dirty little slut?” Even breathes in Isak’s ear. “Gonna kiss him like that and just leave him, are you?”

Isak glances quickly at Even, running his fingers over his bruised ass. “You want me to – ?”

“Of  _course_ ,” says Even, face radiant and intent, and Isak knows that his boyfriend’s back in the game once more, he feels  _part_  of Isak’s pleasure now, he’s feeling safe again. “I think you should be really  _good_  to Jonas for all the teasing you’ve been doing.”

“He is a  _real_  fucking tease,” groans Jonas. “I don’t know how you put up with him.”

“He’s too much for me,” agrees Even, lying back down on the couch. “You need to wear him out for me a little, I think.”

Jonas grins. “As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m always sure as long as I can watch,” returns Even, pushing one hand inside his boxers, his face lit, watching Isak in delight. 

Jonas leans forward, hot breath on Isak’s ear. “You hear that? You’re even too slutty for your own boyfriend?”

Isak nods, frantically, feeling Jonas’s lips searching around his neck, tonguing deep under his jaw, sucking hard into the flesh until it bruises and Isak cries out loud. His hands go up involuntarily to run through Jonas’s hair, winding his fingers through his curls, smelling and tasting his skin, breathing in all the  _Jonas-ness_  that he’d pined after for so long. 

He feels his friend chuckle softly as he draws his tongue up his neck – who knew Jonas would be so into  _licking_  – and slides it into his ear, and all of a sudden Isak is seeing absolute  _stars_. 

“Why are you making him wait for it, you little slut?” whispers Even hotly, starting to peel off his boxers. “Are you going to sort him out, or what?”

Magnus catches his breath as Even loses the rest of his clothes, but Isak’s too busy dropping to his knees on the floor in front of Jonas to take much else in. From somewhere to his right he can hear Magnus whispering hoarsely  _can I touch it_  and Even’s soft chuckle,  _of course you can sweetheart_ , but his immediate field of vision is filled by Jonas’s belt and the section of flesh across his friend’s midriff where his T shirt is riding up. 

A few years this would have been all his fantasies come true – in fact it was  _all_ he jerked off to every night – and he’s blown Jonas in many different imaginary scenarios, but this is  _real_. As he pushes up his T-shirt and kisses the warm, slightly furred stomach, the sweet pothead scent of his friend surrounds him. He pauses. For a moment he feels three years younger, like when he was in the closet with no way out.

He feels a hand briefly stroke the back of his head – but just at the touch he knows it’s Even, not Jonas, and hears a soft whisper –  _you okay baby?_  – and his heart warms at the connection. The level of trust that Even’s placing in him – letting him do this with Jonas when he knows Isak was all but gone over him for years – his boyfriend knows that no one can ever replace him in Isak’s heart – and he’s absolutely right. 

“Yeah, baby,” he whispers, reaching up to unbuckle Jonas’s belt. “I’m pretty damn okay right now.”

“What do you want to do?” groans Magnus sloppily from somewhere behind him, and from the choked-up sound of it, he’s already got Even in his mouth. “Do you want to fuck, or –”

“Keep doing that, sweetheart,” mutters Even, “just keep doing that.”

“ _Fuck_  you’re huge,” groans Magnus thickly, and Isak can hear the wet, sucking sound of lips around cock. “I can’t fit it all in.”

“Sure you can,” murmurs Even hazily, “it’s all practice, sweetheart,” and then there’s a sudden blessed silence broken only by occasional gulps and snuffles as Magnus appears to be getting all the practice he needs. Isak feels for Magnus a bit; deep throating Even is not for the faint of heart, but right now there’s another guy in front of him that needs to be blown. 

“I hope you’re ready for the best blow job you’re ever going to get,” he murmurs naughtily as he starts to unbuckle Jonas’s belt and release his buttons, kissing slowly down the dark trail of hair on Jonas’s stomach.

“Believe me, he is the best,” confirms Even, his voice slightly blurred and gasping from the effect of Magnus’s exertions. 

“You mean I’m not -?” begins Magnus, before Even’s hand catches him by the back of the neck and thrusts him back down again. “Shush, sweetheart, save your breath.”

“The  _best_  blowjob? I’ll take your word for it,” begins Jonas, just as Isak relieves him of his boxers with a smooth tug to let his erect cock swing up and catches it in his mouth. It’s a bit of a party trick of his, and Jonas lets out a muffled groan as Isak takes him all the way down his throat in one slick motion. “ _Jesus_. You weren’t kidding.”

“Told you he’s good,” laughs Even from behind him, as Isak brings his head up, sucking deep as he does so, before pulling off with a sharp  _pop_  and staring pertly up into Jonas’s eyes. Jonas staggers slightly. “Fuck, Issy. I have to sit down for this.”

“Sit next to me, man,” offers Even, shifting over to make room for him, and Isak is sliding into position between Jonas’s legs, giving him a wide-eyed innocent stare as if he’s never sucked a dick in his life. 

“Stop playing around, Issy,” warns Jonas, his eyes hooded and half-closed. “Now let’s see what you got.”

Isak shoots a quick glance at Even next to Jonas; Even’s head is thrown back, full lips parted, one hand playing in Magnus’s hair, but his gaze is fixed on Isak, and as their eyes meet, he winks. Isak shoots him a  _I love you look_ , and Even beams the same back at him, eyes blurry between the pleasure of what Magnus is doing and what Isak’s about to do. 

Wetting his lips, Isak leans forward and tilts Jonas’s hips up towards him, breathing hot and moist around the tip of Jonas’s cock, enjoying exploring the differences between him and his boyfriend. Jonas is darker-skinned than Even and with more hair around his cock and balls which makes Isak’s mouth water and a hard, primal pulse start to beat between his legs; he’s also circumcised whereas Even isn’t, so Isak lets his cock play wetly around his tongue for a while to lube it up, occasionally letting it glide across his cheek and slap against his lips. It’s messy and dirty and every time he catches Jonas’s eye he  _knows_ ; he’s been wanting this for some time too. There’s been some unfinished business between them, but they’re certainly going to finish it now.

Jonas is also smaller than Even, so at first he contents himself with licking and sucking up and down his length, first slowly, then with hard, rapid lunges that make Jonas gasp. The advantage of sucking a smaller cock is that he can take him pretty deep, enjoying the feeling of Jonas grinding hard and pleasurably at the back of his throat, and before long he’s got Jonas in an absolute quivering mess beneath him. “Shit, Issy, that’s – that’s – oh  _fuuuck_.”

Isak’s glancing across at his boyfriend as he does so, seeing with satisfaction that Even’s pretty wrapped up in the show he’s giving Jonas and to judge from his juddering hips he appears to be getting close. As Isak cheekily tongues the nerves on the underside of Jonas’s cock, Jonas’s breath starts coming in jerky spasms, his teeth slightly bared, and tugs at Isak’s hair. 

“Do that thing again,” he stutters, and Isak looks at him, all faux-innocent. “What,  _this_  thing?” he asks as he angles his lips and lets Jonas surge deep into his throat for a couple of times. On the last time, Jonas grabs his neck, squeezing it hard, with the other hand pressing with his fingers through Isak’s cheek to feel himself. “Fuck Issy that’s good,” he groans. “I’m gonna come soon.”

“What, already?” pouts Isak coquettishly. “You’ve got no stamina,” he grins as he gives Jonas a few more deep sucks, alternating with swirling his tongue around the head teasingly. “I thought you’d be at least a few more minutes.”

“Seriously, I’m gonna come,” pants Jonas desperately. “Can I – can I come in his mouth?” he asks Even and Even giggles softly as he leans over to stroke Isak’s curls. “You’ll have to ask him.”

“Are you going to come in my mouth too?” asks Magnus of Even. “I’m not sure how much longer I can do this for. My jaw’s really aching.”

“Use your hand if you need to, sweetheart,” groans back Even, “but keep your mouth close, okay?” He’s looking directly at Isak as he says this, and Isak knows he’s waiting for him, wanting to synch as closely as possible with him, so he slips a hand covertly into his boxers. He’s really hard right now and Jonas’s legs are stretched out tight each side of him, and he can feel Jonas’s body starting to shake. He tongues and licks whorishly around the head of Jonas’s cock feeling his friend’s movements get sloppy and messy and the prickle of pre-cum on his tongue. 

“What do you want me to do, Issy?” whispers Jonas, stretched to breaking point and barely able to speak.

“Come on my face,” whispers Isak, looking at Jonas, and Jonas nods hazily, bucking forward and catching him by the back of his neck. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he groans as he thrusts a last shallow couple of times into Isak’s mouth before pulling out and slapping his cock across Isak’s cheek. Isak closes his eyes just in time, feeling the tepid gush over his face, mouth and lips. Eyes closed, he feels for Jonas’s cock, holds it fast and tongues the last few drops out. Jonas tastes different to Even, not bad, just  _different_  – and then he feels fingers on his cheek; his friend is reaching forward and smearing a wad into his mouth with his thumb. 

“Fuck, you look so good with me all over your face,” says Jonas hotly, massaging the rest into Isak’s skin. Isak moans, sucking on Jonas’s thumb a moment, hearing Even gasping to Magnus,  _quick, quick, in your mouth_  and then he’s opening his eyes to see Jonas sultry and spent above him, his eyes shining with a kind of peace that he hasn’t ever seen on his friend’s face before. 

“Good?” he whispers to Jonas, and Jonas nods, dazed. “Even better than I imagined.”

Isak lets a small smile creep over his face, and he leans forward and kisses Jonas, for what they both know will be their last time. There’s never any repeats with the stuff they do with other people – though right now each of them could easily go another round. 

“Oh my God,” says Magnus, spluttering as he pulls away from Even moments later. “It really does taste bad.”

“You need to get used to it, sweetheart,” says Even grinning, his chest heaving, his cheeks pink. 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to it,” says Magnus, swilling his mouth out with his beer and gargling loudly. “I thought it was just me. How do you guys do this all the time?”

“I dunno, but Issy’s totally the master,” sighs Jonas, pulling his jeans back over his hips. “I’m envious of you, Even.”

Even leans forward to pull Isak onto his knee. “I’m the luckiest guy in the whole world,” he whispers as he kisses Isak soft and deep. “I really am.”

Isak rocks his hips crossly on Even’s lap, and his boyfriend squeezes his ass gently. “What’s wrong, baby? Didn’t you come yet?”

“I’ll leave you to it,” says Jonas pulling himself up off the sofa. “This has been quite a night and I feel you guys are only just getting started.”

“Lightweight,” says Isak as Even pushes him back on the sofa and starts to kiss down his stomach, but he knows Jonas doesn’t feel he should hang about any more, otherwise things could get awkward. 

Magnus is standing uncertainly next to the sofa. Even looks up at him with a dazzling smile. “You OK, babe?”

Magnus looks at him timidly. “Was it – was it okay?”

Even smiles and pulls Magnus to him for his goodbye kiss. “It was pretty amazing – especially for your first.”

Magnus looks pleased and proud all at once, and Isak sighs dreamily as Even unbuttons him. 

“Mags, you wanna watch this set?”

Magnus flushes. “No, I’m gonna go sort myself out I think,” he says. “After  _that_ , I don’t think I can compete.”

“Boring,” says Isak teasingly, although he thinks it’s probably for the best. “Even Mahdi – and then he suddenly realises that he hasn’t seen Mahdi for quite some time, not since –  

“Where’s Mahdi?” he asks looking around. 

“Fuck, where  _is_  Mahdi?” chimes in Magnus. “He was here a few minutes ago.”

“Maybe he bailed,” says Jonas. “He did say it wasn’t his thing.”

A gentle snore interrupts them. In the corner of the room, Mahdi has fallen back on an armchair, feet hanging limply over the side, head tilted back and dead to the world. 

“Aw, he missed all the fun,” says Jonas as he and Magnus make for the door, rearranging their clothes quickly. “Should I wake him up?”

Isak giggles as Even roughly pulls down his jeans and stiffens to a gasp as he takes him in his mouth.

“Let him sleep,” he manages to mutter before he succumbs to his boyfriend entirely. “He’s much too innocent for this kind of thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL poor Mahdi, he always gets left out ...


End file.
